Old Rockin Chair Ruby and Lacey
Blair and Fallon is standing on a chair, screaming in panic, being fear by the children's chaos. They calls for Ruby and Lacey, who lazily wakes up and then rejuvenates instantly when he sees the his brother and sister. Ruby tried to stop his sibling from scaring the two nanny, but Everyone trips them. Opal goes back to Blair and Fallon and rocks the stool up and down until Ruby tried to stop the, again. Connor then opens up a door and the ironing board, followed by the iron, fall on Lacey's and Ruby's head. Ruby and Lacey catches Jacob trying to cut down the stool, and AIdan gives him the axe. Fallon and Blair urges Ruby to hit Topaz, but each time Topaz ducks and eventually he chops down the stool. Ruby supports fallon on his head, until they loses their balance. Garnet opens the door of the basement stairway. Lacey goes through the doorway, with Fallon and Blair still on them, and crashes down into the basement causing several pieces of crockery to smash outside the door. Fed up with Tom's failure, Mammy retires him, believing that Tom is getting too old to catch mice. She then calls in "Lightning", a younger, bright ginger cat who lives up to his name as he rushes onto the scene and speedily kicks Jerry out of the house and into the dumpster. Tom then panics as Lightning speeds past him and flips him over, then Lightning kisses Mammy's hand. Mammy praises Lightning's etiquette and efficiency. Jerry tries to sneak back into the house, but Lightning kicks him out again. Lightning passes by Tom and twists him around, and dresses him up with a fake beard as Mammy advises him to "take good care of poor old Uncle Tom" (but changed to "take good care of poor old Tom" in the redubbed version) as she goes upstairs, leaving Lightning in charge. The cat then begins to show his true nature by raiding the fridge, until he drops a bottle of milk. This wakes up Mammy, who believes it is Tom raiding the fridge. Lightning then frames Tom by dumping the fridge contents at Tom's feet, stuffing leftovers into his hands and cramming Tom inside a watermelon.Mammy enters and sees Tom, but not Lightning standing next to him. She asks Tom if he has been in the fridge and Lightning nods Tom's head. Lightning offers to throw Tom out of the house, and Tom is kicked into the dumpster, where he sees Jerry. As Lightning is set to kick him, Jerry just kicks himself out. Together, the duo plot to remove Lightning from the house for good. Later Tom and Jerry, armed with a magnet and iron, sneak into the house, and place the iron by a sleeping Lightning's mouth, and the magnet behind his rear. This causes Lightning to swallow the iron, waking him up. As Lightning chases after Jerry, Tom uses the magnet to attract the iron, and therefore pull Lightning back into his fist. Tom then tosses the magnet to Jerry, but Jerry is too light and is dragged along with Lightning until he runs into the iron and latches onto the magnet. Lightning grabs onto a piano leg and Tom, Jerry and Lightning begin a tug-of-war. The duo wins and Lightning is sent through the piano and into a wall, where a whole set of plates fall on the ginger cat. Mammy hears the chaos and enters the room, but soon Jerry starts to terrorize her again by shaking the stool she is standing on. She calls for Lightning, but Lightning is unable to come to the rescue, as Tom is controlling his movements behind the kitchen wall. Eventually, after praying that someone will help her, Mammy calls for Tom, who grabs Jerry and pretends to beat him up, but in reality, Tom and Jerry are outside the house hitting a pan with wooden sticks and rattling it. Tom helpfully kicks Lightning out of the house, but forgetting the iron that Lightning swallowed earlier, he ends up smashing his foot after striking the iron as he kicks him. Later, Tom, with his broken foot wrapped in bandages, is given a nice pie from Mammy as a token of her gratitude, as well as an apology for her misunderstanding. Once Mammy leaves the scene, Tom takes half of the pie, but leaves the remainder of it by his side for Jerry, who using the magnet, brings the pie in the dish near to his hole and happily eats his well-earned food. Category:Episodes